The Prince, the Kingdom, and the Sorcerer
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: The Percy Jackson characters go through their life as Merlin characters. They don't meet these characters, but simply are. Example:Nico plays as Merlin and Percy plays as Arthur Pendragon. What challenges will they face and what's this feeling Prince Perseus has when he's around Nico. Percico/Nicercy(Haven't decided yet) Slash! Don't like, don't read. Rating will go up.
1. The Encounter

For your convenience I'll be providing which character from the Percy Jackson series is playing which Merlin character, hopefully you won't be lost on who is who. All other characters are from the Merlin T.V. show. I own nothing but the plot, all rights go to Rick Riordan and the whoever did the Merlin T.V. show since I don't personally know.

R&amp;R ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Nico di Angelo - Merlin**

**Perseus Jackson - Arthur**

**Poseidon - Uther**

**Hestia - Gaius**

**Annabeth - Morgana**

**Piper - Guinevere**

* * *

The long winding road through the forest seemed to flow on and on ahead of him, the darkness of the night slowly closing in as the sun began to set. As it began to lower behind the horizon, its gentle warmth slipped from the small traveler that walked the beaten path. A stranger's hood hanging limply over his face, the cape clung around the hidden body as he walked at a quicker pace. Even the stranger knew what lurked in the darkness of these woods, and though he was not afraid, he did not want to be caught out here alone.

When the sun's light completely faded before the trees began to clear, the stranger removed his hand from underneath the black, beaten cloak and whispered words that only the wind could hear. A fire bloomed in his hands like a flower, the green petals licking at his fingers. There was no heat however, and so the stranger started to run, holding out his hand as a guiding light.

Soon this stranger found himself at the outskirts of a castle, the gates closed up for the night. Quickly, he snuffed out his flame and stayed to the shadows, looking for another way through the stone walls. Then, as if by sheer luck, the gates began to open. He approached cautiously and suddenly four riders galloped out past him, almost knocking him down.

"Hey!" the stranger shouted at the horsemen's backs. "Watch where you're going!"

The horsemen abruptly stopped and turned back his way. A horseman tilted his head to the right and then the rider trotted back over with a sheepish look on his face which the castle's torches illuminated. He looked down at the cloaked stranger with brilliant sea green and blue eyes.

"My apologies, weary traveler!" the man exclaimed, looking down from his stallion. "I swear, if I had seen you, I wouldn't have almost run you over!" The man laughed heartily before leaning onto his horse's mane and getting a little more eye level with the stranger. "Tell me, good man, what is your name? Why do you hide in the shadows?"

The stranger, now a little miffed at the man's tone, growled up at him, "I'd just arrived when you and your band of merry fools almost ran me over, thank you very much!"

The man frowned, dismounting and standing just a foot taller than the stranger. "Have some respect for the Prince of Camelot, stranger."

"Oh, my apologies!" the stranger spat sarcastically, refusing to be intimidated. "I thought you were only a simple prick with shallow friends coming back from the tavern you were kicked out of."

"How dare you disrespect Prince Percy!" one of the other knights hollered, drawing his sword. "I will-"

"Calm down, young knight." Percy said waving his hand to dismiss the knight's ire. "He is simply a dumb bloke with no manners. There is no need to threaten him."

Percy turned back to the cloaked stranger, his smile turned to a hard line now. "But I would like to know who insults me so."

The stranger pulls back his hood, dark eyes sinking into a white pale face, black hair falling in raven waves around his face and down to about his shoulders. The man smirked, making the Prince's heart skip a little underneath his frown. "I am Nico, and I seek the healer, Hestia."

"What business do you request with our healer... Nico?" Percy tested out the stranger's name as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Nico chose his words carefully even though he almost gave a clue about himself away. "I am a family friend of Au- Hestia which reminds me, she's expecting me, so thanks or no thanks for almost killing me." And with that, Nico marched through the gates, leaving Percy there in bewilderment.

* * *

Nico fumed as he thought of that arrogant asshole at the gate, unable to believe that he'd just met the Prince of Camelot. That royal brat was the exact opposite of what everyone was told back home about the royal family. Huffing, as he strolled through the city till he heard a horn which he followed to a scaffold with a young man. He looked up to a balcony above the crowd to where a man who looked like a King was speaking, though the only words that his brain processed were magic and penalty of death. It clicked in his mind at the sight of the axe, and when the man's head was lowered, he almost choked as he realized how serious this kingdom took magic-users. He couldn't tear his gaze away till after the axe fell and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach.

Shaking his head, as he moved through the crowd to find where his aunt lived and, going from memory of his visit here years ago, made his way through the castle until he saw the correct room straight ahead. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and was met with the sight an older woman intensely focused on a book laid down on a table.

Nico shuffled nervously in the doorway; it's been a few years since he's seen her. Though Hestia was still fairly young, she was still the best healer in any land. Finally he made a loud cough to attract her attention which was successful when she jumped in surprise, sharply glancing in Nico's direction. Her frown changed into a full grin when she saw him. She walked over to Nico and grasped him into a hug which made him jerk back in surprise, since he was unaccustomed to physical contact.

When he didn't immediately return her hug, she pulled back and gave him a sharp look "Now, Nico, is that any way to greet your aunt?" Nico bit his lip, not sure what he should say; he had a feeling she was only joking but it was difficult to tell with Hestia. "How many years has it been?" Her stern look broke into a cheerful smile. Nico's guilt turned into relief when she smiled and knew she wasn't as mad as his step mother would have been under the same circumstance.

He scowled as he said, "That's wasn't very charitable, Aunt Hestia."

She shrugged. "You needed to loosen up for once. All your responsibilities… Take a break from all that, and don't you dare argue with me, young man!" Nico quickly closed his mouth which he had opened to argue and just huffed since it was better than outright admitting she was right.

"Now," Hestia continued, recapturing his attention, "Since you're here go ahead and get settled in that room to the far right and through the door." She pointed to the door she meant. "You can help deliver these potions for me later. Try not to get into any trouble, am I clear?" Hestia voice was sharp at the end which caused Nico roll his eyes as he made his way to the room she'd indicated.

There wasn't really anything special about the room; it had a bed directly in front of him and a cupboard against the wall on his left for his clothes. He laid his pack on the bed and went over to the closed window, opening it and watching the city of Camelot start to wake up. Nico's eyes grew heavy; the city was about the same as his home city. He left the window cracked open and made his way to the bed where he passed out the instant he hit the fabric.

* * *

Sometime later, the sun peaked through the window and hit him straight in the face. Nico raised a hand to cover his eyes, rolled over, and proceeded to fall off the bed. Groaning from the sudden impact, he nonetheless pushed himself off the floor and looked over to his Aunt Hestia smirking at him.

"Now that you're up and done lying on the floor," she said lightly, "you need to get dressed and deliver some draughts." Nico groaned and Hestia left, smirk firmly intact, as he threw on some clothes from his pack and slowly made his way to the main room. Hestia was leaning over the table with a vial and little bottle in her hands. "I know this is all new to you, Nico, but you'll have to adapt quickly. This bottle is for Lady Percival and this vial is for Sir Olwin. Deliver them and then return. Make sure you stay out of trouble." Nico took the medicine from her and started to leave. "Oh, and Nico?" Hestia called after him. Nico glanced back to see her holding out a sandwich He walked back, muttered a thanks, and promptly exited the room.

Nico looked all around as he made his way through the castle, trying to remember from years previous where he needed to go. He dug his hands into his pockets, frustrated. And… something was in his pocket. He pulled out a thick piece of parchment. _Nico, _it read, _I wasn't expecting you to remember where to go, and,_ _knowing you, you would never ask for directions_. _So, here you go. Directions._ Nico half smiled at the note as he glanced over the directions and set off to find Lady Percival.

After Nico finished his deliveries, and was on his way back to Hestia, his attention was caught by the activities on the training field. Nico stopped to watch as this boy held up a target, running back and forth with it, while the Royal Prince of Camelot himself threw knives at the target. Nico's eyes widened at the sight; he'd never seen such treatment of any servant before. He clenches his fists and his eyes narrowed in fury. The target slipped out the boy's grip and rolled over to him, where he stopped it with his foot. He lost his temper at the approaching Prince. "I think that's quite enough! You could have easily killed him! People like you disgust me!"

Percy's smirk faded into a scowl. "Who do you think you are to address me as such? Wait a minute. You look familiar."

Nico scoffed. "Well, I should, since you nearly trampled me this morning. Ring a bell in that tiny brain of yours?"

"You better watch yourself or you'll find yourself thrown in the dungeon," Percy growled.

"Oh, really? It's not like I tried to strike you. I'm just stating the facts. Not everyone you meet is going to kneel at your feet. You are the most self-arrogant prat I have even met." Nico glared up at the Prince of Camelot. Percy looked at him in shock, his eyes wide, surprised that anyone would have the nerve to talk to him like that. When Nico didn't get a response, he turned and stormed off. Percy stared after him, his eyes traveling from the short hair flowing at his shoulders down his back to his lower back. He stopped when he reached Nico's arse and let out a breath, without even realizing he'd been holding it.

That arse was...

Percy shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought in seconds. He was not thinking about that, not even entertaining that idea. But he admitted inwardly, that ass was sexy.

_What is wrong with me?_ he groaned. The prince started back into the castle and ran his gloved hands through his hair in frustration.

* * *

Nico cursed under his breath as he walked inside to where Hestia was residing. Her head jerked up when hearing the slam of the door. "I know that look. What happened?" she asked upon seeing the look on her nephew's face.

Nico clenched his jaw. "It's nothing."

Hestia rested one hand on her hip. "I know you better than that, Nico. Tell me."

He threw his hands up in the air and began to pace. "That Prince Perseus gets on my damn nerves. He was throwing knives at a servant! He's such a pompous prat!"

Hestia chuckled before she became firm. "Nico, he's also the Prince of Camelot. You may not like it but you're going to have to deal with it. I imagine he threatened to have you thrown in the dungeon."

Nico had his mouth open to protest before he shut it and then nodded. "I'm fully aware of the laws here, Aunt Hestia. I didn't threaten him or strike him; I just simply… pointed out some facts."

Hestia smirked. "And by pointing out a few facts, I imagine you mean that you called him as a… what did you say? A pompous prat? "

"He deserved it," Nico said with a shrug. "Someone had to straighten out his thinking that he's so mighty and powerful."

"Maybe so, but be wary, Nico. I don't want to have to retrieve you from the dungeon. You only just got here yesterday."

"Yes, Aunt Hestia." Nico kissed her on the cheek before he went to his room.

Just as he fell asleep, he heard a voice inside his head, calling his name. _Niccolo, Niccolo_.

He remembered nothing in the morning.

* * *

Nico was wandering about Camelot and came about the stocks which held the same boy who'd been target practice for Prince Perseus.

"Did the prince send you here?" he asked, walking over to the servant.

The servant nodded minutely.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Prince Perseus was furious about the way you'd spoken to him. So I got fired."

Nico breathed deeply to calm himself before he did something stupid like going straight to the Prince himself and making him wish Nico had only insulted him. He directed his attention back at the ex-servant. "I apologize for making you lose your job, but I couldn't let that prince treat you like that."

The servant smiled. "It's not every day you get to witness the Prince of Camelot shown his place.

"It was about time that Percy was shown his behavior wasn't acceptable," added a new voice. Nico glanced over and saw a young lady with short brunette hair that fell to her shoulders with a simple green dress with a red cape over it.

"My lady." He bowed his head.

The woman smiled softly. "Oh no, I'm only Lady Annabeth's maid, Piper."

Nico returned her smile. "I'm Nico. You may not have a title but every woman deserves to be treated with respect. That is the law from where I'm from."

She raised her eyebrows. "I've never heard of a kingdom with that law. Where are you from?"

Nico bit his lip. "You wouldn't have heard of it; it's far away. I passed Ealdor along the way here. I used to live there."

"What you said to Percy was very brave of you," Piper said.

"Not really," Nico brushed her off. "I just can't stand people who look down on others. It goes against everything I've been taught, and I won't tolerate it. It's degrading." Piper's face scrunched up in confusion; Nico almost talked like he was royalty. _That wasn't possible;_ she brushed the thought away,

"No one has ever spoken to Percy like that before. You surprised him. Though it's good you that walked away. You wouldn't have been able to beat him."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I think I could take on Percy."

"I mean, Percy is one of those tough, saving the world kind of people who's been training all his life," Piper corrected herself. "And you don't look like that."

"Looks can be deceiving. But thanks, I guess."

"No, I'm sure you're stronger than you seem. Usually appearance is a strong factor of… what you can handle."

"In some cases, it can be," he conceded with a wince. "Though I could easily be in disguise and you'd never know," Nico added with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

Piper smiled. "I'm sure. It was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to Annabeth."

"Likewise," Nico said, and she waved goodbye before walking away. He turned his attention back to the servant boy. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I must go though, since Hestia will be wondering where I am."

The boy nodded, resigned to his fate in the stocks, and Nico left for Hestia's home.

When Nico walked in, he saw Hestia preparing dinner. "I saw the servant boy in the stocks. Percy fired him. I met Piper." Hestia turned around as her nephew sat down at the table.

"You're lucky you're not in the stocks yourself," she admonished him and set a bowl of soup in front of him. He dug in eagerly. "Piper is very kind-hearted. Perhaps you'll become friends. Though I doubt you fancy her or any female."

Nico nearly choked. "Hestia!"

Hestia grinned, not ashamed in the slightest. "Oh Nico, don't even try to lie. Did you really think that you could hide that from me?" Nico grumbled under his breath about evil aunts. "You didn't deny it, Nico," Hestia pointed out.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Why would I even try? It's not like it would make any difference."

"Now you're learning, my dear nephew. Now eat up. When you're finished, you need to take a potion to Lady Helen. She's going to be singing at the celebrations later tonight."

Nico quickly finished his soup and grabbed the vial from the table. He navigated his way through the castle to the royal guest chambers. He remembered Lady Helen quite well; she had visited his true home and had sung beautifully. She had been quite the conversationalist. He hurried up the stairs to her room, knocked, and entered, eager to see his old friend. His attention was immediately drawn to a book lying on a desk. Why would Lady Helen have a magic book? Especially since she didn't know magic, and magic was persecuted harshly in Camelot. Something strange was going on. He set the vial beside the book and he exited her room, only to find Lady Helen walking towards him

"My lady," Nico bowed his head. She wore an elegant dark violet dress, and her black hair was draped around her shoulders. She stopped a foot in front of Nico. "Who are you? Why were you in my room?" This confused Nico greatly; didn't Lady Helen recognize him? They'd been friends for many years.

"I'm Nico," he introduced himself. "Hestia sent me to deliver a potion to you. It's on the desk in your room. I apologize for any inconvenience." Nico dipped his head slightly before he walked past her Lady Helen hadn't shown any recognition at his name and stored his worries aside to deal with later.

* * *

Nico was halfway back to Hestia's when a familiar voice stopped him. "Well, if it isn't Hestia's little helper?" Nico flipped Percy off without turning around and continued on. "So what? Are you afraid of me now?" Percy called after him, smirk practically audible.

Nico stopped dead in his tracks and slowly faced Percy, demanding, "What did you just say!?"

Percy's smirk grew. "You heard me."

Nico clenched his teeth in an effort to not strangle Prince Percy where he stood. "Why would I be scared of you? You're nothing to me. Titles mean nothing, actions do. Do the kingdom a favor and grow the hell up."

Nico barely blinked before he felt the cold steel kiss against the warmth of his neck; the Prince's blade laid just a breath away from drawing blood. Nico didn't even flinch as Percy's sea-blue eyes became a cold and grey ocean storm. All he did was smirk.

"How dare you," Percy growled, his knuckles white from holding the hilt so tightly. "I am your Prince!"

"So, what?" Nico taunted, not even trying to move away. "Are you going to kill me?" Nico let out a bitter, humorless laugh.

Percy ground his teeth his blade dug into Nico's skin, drawing a little blood. "You have no right to speak to me like this, Nico. I'd suggest you shut your mouth while you still can."

"Oh, go ahead. Kill me, you royal prat," Nico spat. "Be the arsehole everyone knows you are."

Percy glared furiously at Nico before his grip on his sword slacked ever so slightly that it made a small slice, pouring a single trail of blood down into Nico's shirt. His eyes widened briefly before they narrowed. He drew back the blade and sheathed it.

"I'm not like what you label me," Percy stated firmly before he turned and walked away.

Nico watched the Prince walk away and lifted a hand up to the cut on his throat.

* * *

Nico jerked awake when he heard his name being called, causing him to fall onto the floor. When he sat up and rubbed his forehead, he heard it again. _Niccolo. Niccolo._ Nico got to his feet and slowly walked out of his room. He glanced at his Aunt Hestia who was sleeping peacefully on a cot in the corner. Then he was gone, following a feeling, until he found steps which led him down to a cracked-open gate. The path led him deeper underground. No guards were anywhere in sight. Nico finally stopped when he reached a ledge and glanced around him. It was a large cavern. Suddenly, he heard wing beats and a dark bronze dragon with bright golden eyes appeared before him, landing on a rock mass in front of the ledge.

"Hello, Kilgharrah," Nico said. "It's been quite a while, old friend."

"It has been many years, young warlock. Are you aware of the prophecy?"

Nico's eyes crinkled. "Prophecy?"

"I told you long ago that we would meet again. You have a great destiny. Perseus is the once and future king who will unite the land Albion. He has many enemies, friend and foe alike. But without you, this will never come to pass."

"There's no way that's true! I've seen the way that Prince acts. He's more likely to be the Once and Future Prat."

"It was written centuries ago. Maybe your destiny is also to change him into the King he's destined to be."

Nico thought about the way Percy had acted earlier and snorted. "You're getting old, Kilgharrah. He is not the Once and Future King." He shook his head. "Look, I can't stay long or else Hestia might notice I've gone. Farewell."

_You can't escape destiny, Niccolo,_ Kilgharrah's voice echoed in his mind.

* * *

Hestia entered Nico's room to find him passed out on the bed, fast asleep. A smile graced her features as she decided to wake him up. Moving to the bed's left side, she jerked the sheet from under him, which knocked him onto the floor with a groan.

He peeking an eye open and let out another groan. "Hestia, did you really have to do that?"

She shrugged. "I could have dumped ice, cold water on you."

Nico jumped to his feet, aghast. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would and I will. Now get dressed, because I need you to take a sleeping draught to Annabeth. It's on the table."

Once Hestia left, he rolled his eyes and got dressed. "Might as well get it over with," Nico muttered to himself, exiting his room and grabbing an orange vial and a sandwich off the table before he went to go find the Lady Annabeth.

It didn't take Nico long to reach Lady Annabeth's chambers. Nico remembered Annabeth fairly well. He'd always gotten along with her, but that was many years ago.

He walked in when Annabeth was saying, "I've been thinking about Perseus and I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Hold up that dress, will you, Piper?"

Nico glanced around but didn't see Piper, so he answered, "I sympathize with you, Lady Annabeth. I would not dare either." Annabeth spun around and spotted Nico immediately.

He quickly bowed his head. "I apologize, my Lady. I didn't mean to intrude."

Annabeth smiled. "No need to apologize. You're that fellow that stood up to Percy the other day, weren't you?"

Nico smirked at the memory. "I couldn't stand by and watch a person being mistreated. I had to do something."

"You are very wise for your age," Lady Annabeth remarked. "You remind me of an old friend of mine. You have my respect."

"Thank you, and now I'll leave you be, my Lady. Here is your sleep potion, courtesy of Hestia," Nico smiled as he brushed her statement aside and held out the potion.

"If I may ask, what is your name? Are you going to the celebration this evening?" Annabeth asked, taking the potion.

"Yes, Hestia wants me to go," he answered.

"I have something for you. I'd noticed a certain someone glancing at you," Annabeth said, stopping him before he left. She went over to her closet and pulled out a satin blue shirt and a brown jacket. "Here." Annabeth tossed them to him. "Your black trousers are fine but this shirt will bring out your eyes. Keep the top two buttons undone. Your hair should be fine."

"Thank you," he said, admiring the shirt. "And my name's Nico. Farewell, Lady Annabeth."

When Nico left her chambers, he passed Piper. "Morning, Piper."

"Morning, Nico," she replied and entered her Lady's room.

* * *

"Oh good, you're back. Get ready for the celebration and then we need to leave. Hurry up," Hestia said to Nico as he walked through the door.

Nico sighed as he went to his room. What had Annabeth meant by someone glancing at him? He threw on the clothes given by Lady Annabeth and accompanied Hestia to the main hall. The first person that caught Nico's eye in the whole entire room was the Prince who was talking with his fellow knights. He and Hestia wandered through the party, with Hestia introducing him as her new assistant. Nico couldn't keep his eyes off Percy. A little while later, Lady Annabeth and Piper came in, though he didn't pay them too much attention till Piper walked over.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" she commented. "Some people are born to rule." Nico shrugged and clenched his teeth at her last statement; it reminded him that he should not be here in Camelot.

"Guess so," he managed to say.

"Not that I would want to be her; who would want to marry Percy?" Piper continued.

"Someone who probably doesn't have any common sense," Nico laughed so he didn't see the prince staring intently at him. "Or someone really desperate."

"Cold, Nico." Piper laughed. "Cold."

As the two servants spoke and laughed, Percy stared at them from across the room. The servant, no... Nico. Nico looked amazing. With his hair slicked back and out of his dazzling dark almost black eyes the prince could see the deep purple circles under his eyes that blemished his perfect ivory features. The dark richness of the blue shirt brought out the paleness of his skin, giving him a more unearthly glow about him which Percy couldn't help but stare at. If only Nico wore blue more often instead of all black, he looked amazing. But something in him told him something was up when he saw Nico flush a little over what Piper had said, and his eyes narrowed slightly as his lips pursed,

"Ye alright, Prince Percy?" One of the noblemen asked, sipping from his wine as he fallowed his gaze. "Staring at a pretty lass, too bad she seems to be with that fellow."

"They're together?" Percy asked, his eyebrow rising lightly.

"I don't know, but it looks that way from here."

Percy felt something in his chest clench up and he started having trouble breathing. What was this feeling? He had never- The horn playing cut his thoughts out, and as he sat in his chair beside his father did his eyes snapped back to Nico.

Lady Helen started to sing after the King sat down. Immediately he knew something was wrong; this woman was not Lady Helen. That was not her voice, and everyone was falling asleep. He narrowed his eyes and quickly covered his ears. _What is going on here,_ he thought. Cobwebs began to form. When the fake Lady Helen unsheathed a dagger, Nico only had one choice. He did what he'd promised he never do in Camelot: use magic. His chocolate brown eyes flashed bright gold as the chain for the chandelier snapped and fell on top of the fake Lady Helen, who turned into an old crone. Everyone started to come awake, brushing off the cobwebs and murmuring to each other in confusion. The witch suddenly raised her head and threw the dagger at the Prince before collapsing, finally dead.

Nico didn't even hesitate. He slowed down time, allowing him to run the few feet to Percy and pull him out of the dagger's path as his spell broke. Percy landed hard on Nico's chest, throwing all the air out his lungs.

"Can't breathe," Nico choked out. Percy's cheeks turned slightly pink as he stood in an instant and held out a hand for Nico. He ignored the hand and breathed deeply.

"You saved my son's life," King Poseidon spoke suddenly. Nico jumped in surprise; he hadn't noticed the King approach.

He bowed his head in respect. "I did what was right, Sir."

"A debt must be repaid in return," the King insisted.

"There's no need, Sir-"

"Don't be modest," Poseidon cut Nico off, who wanted to continue protesting. The King's mind was set. "You shall be given a position in the royal household of Camelot as the personal manservant of my son, Prince Perseus." With that, King Poseidon walked away, ignoring his and Percy's looks of disbelief. Percy and Nico glanced at each other, scowled simultaneously, and looked away. _What just happened?_ they asked themselves.

* * *

"My little nephew is a hero," Hestia commented as soon as Nico strolled through the door.

"What?" he responded.

She ignored him. "And I thought I'd never get the chance to see you perform magic."

"What!?" Nico denied, inwardly panicking. _How did she know?_ "How much wine did you drink tonight? I have no idea what you're talking about." Nico chewed his lip harshly; he had blown it. Now he was going to be sentenced to death, all for saving the Prince's life. Talk about irony.

"Nico, I've known you've had that gift for years; your parents told me. Your secret is safe with me. You're family."

Nico glared. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"It was your secret to share, nephew. And this is mine to share. Now I know you've never had to study magic, since it comes naturally for you." Hestia picked up a dusty brown book sealed with two metal clasps off the table and handed it to him. "I had this in my youth, and now it's passed on to you. An old relic of my younger days. Maybe you will learn something from it."

Nico stared down at the book, hardly able to believe his eyes. "A book of magic? There's no way for me to repay you. Thank you."

Hestia looked grim. "There's a loose floorboard in your room; hide the book under it. You can repay me by keeping your head attached to your neck."

He nodded and went his room to begin reading the book. Suddenly someone called Nico's name. "Nico, Prince Perseus requests your presence in his royal chambers!"

Smiling, Nico hid the book and left his room. "I best go then, my destiny is calling." Maybe serving Percy wouldn't be too bad.

Hestia laid a hand on Nico shoulder. "Good luck."


	2. A New Servant

For your convenience I'll be providing which character from the Percy Jackson series is playing which Merlin character, hopefully you won't be lost on who is who.

Perseus Jackson - Arthur

Nico di Angelo - Merlin

Piper McLean - Guinevere

Annabeth Chase - Morgana

Poseidon - Uther

Hestia - Gaius

Gabe - Valiant

(Everyone else is the same character from the Merlin TV show.)

Rating has gone up to "M" for a *touching* scene in the middle and near rape.

Thank you NykyrianKiara for beta-reading this for me.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

Lately, Nico had been busy helping Percy prepare for another victory of the annual tournament.

When Percy informed Nico that he would be helping him train with a sword, Nico couldn't help but let a smirk grace his features. Percy had raised an eyebrow at his new servant but hadn't questioned him.

Prepare to meet your match, Nico thoughts, knowing that Percy was going to underestimate his ability to wield a sword. He was from an unknown land that Percy had never bothered to ask about and he wanted to keep it that way. Nonetheless, Percy was in for a big surprise.

Percy strolled across the training grounds and threw a sword to Nico, who caught it with ease. Percy pursed his lips; he had expected Nico to fumble with the sword and drop it to the ground. Taking a fighting stance, he aimed a slice to Nico's left side and found it blocked. Interesting, Percy thought.

They fought blow after blow, never managing to land a blow. Nico pushed his blade forward as Percy's blade met his and slid the blade to make a swipe at Percy's back. He almost caught the Prince unaware when he spun around, but Percy parried the blow and feinted a strike to Nico's legs and brought it to his neck. Not falling for the move, Nico shifted to the right, and Percy's blade met with air. He huffed in aggravation and almost got hit when Nico lunged but he darted to the side and deflected Nico's advance. Gripping the sword tighter, he brought it up and clanged against the opposing sword. Sweat dripped from their brows. It ended when Percy didn't see the formation Nico's feet were moving as he focused only on blocking, and then he was on the ground with a sword at his chest.

"You win," Percy grumbled. Nico removed the tip of the sword and brought it down to his side.

Nico extended a hand to Percy. "Not what you expected, was it?"

Percy looked at Nico suspiciously and took Nico's hand. "Where in the world did you learn to fight like that?" Nico pulled the Prince onto his feet.

"Hmm," he thought aloud to exasperate the Prince which he succeeded when he heard Percy growl under his breath. Nico couldn't tell the whole truth, so he just said something that the Prince would easily accept.

"I learned how to fight like that back home, unlike here, everyone learned how to defend themselves. Though I got noticed because I seemed to have a talent for this skill unlike most. And then I trained with a swords-master until he deemed I could be certified a master."

Percy expression turned thoughtful. "You will start training with me regularly. I hate to admit it, but you're a worthy match. Even knights from other kingdoms don't have even half your skill."

Nico grinned. "Are you actually giving me a compliment?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "It won't happen again."

"If you say so, your royal highness," Nico agreed with a mock bow.

* * *

Nico made his way towards Hestia's laboratory with a few books from Percy in his arms about proper tournament etiquette which he already knew. He'd loved the tournaments back home, although the turnout out was going to be very different. He felt a little sore from sparring with Percy since it had been quite a while since he'd trained last. But while it had been too risky beforehand, now that he was the Prince's servant, he could train without looking suspicious. There was no way he was going to hide his skill; he refused to be known as a weakling.

"About time. I thought you'd gotten lost," Percy commented as Nico walked into the Prince's tent.

Rolling his eyes, Nico proceeded to grab each piece of armor laid out on a cot and concentrated on dressing Percy before moving to the arm guards. When he deemed Percy ready, he handed him his helmet and sword.

"Have you done this before, Nico?" Percy asked.

Nico didn't bother to answer the question. "Good luck."

So far Percy had won every battle in the tournament, and so had a man named Gabriel. Nico had an uneasy feeling about that man, knowing immediately that something was not right.

Percy came to stand beside his servant and they watched the crowd cheer on Gabriel. The uneasy feeling grew stronger when he came by to greet the Prince and congratulate him on his victory. Nico noticed Percy narrow his eyes slightly at the knight before muttering likewise. When the man was out of sight, Nico muttered,

"Something doesn't seem right about him."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Nico bit his bottom lip. "There's something about him that I don't trust."

Percy shook his head. "You're just being paranoid. Now, you need to clean my armor, wash my clothes, and repair my shield for tomorrow."

Nico huffed. "Prat."

Nico made his way back to Hestia's lab with Percy's armor and everything else in his arms. It didn't feel all that heavy as he went to his room and set it down on the clean floor. "Might as well make this easier for me," he muttered. He knew that he could easily do all this without magic, but he wanted to see how much he could control it. Nico's eyes flashed gold as Percy's tunic began to wash itself, armor began to be shined and be polished, and his shield began to be repaired. Nico focused on all three of them as Hestia burst into the room.

She lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing, young man?"

"I'm testing my control since it sometimes decides to explode on me if I don't use it enough," he replied, his focus wavering.

Hestia's eyes softened. "I just don't want you to get caught. But I came to let you know that dinner is ready. After that, you need to finish whatever you're doing and head to bed. Percy continues in the tournament tomorrow."

After Nico agreed, Hestia turned and left. When he finished his chores, he sat down at the table and grabbed a bowl as Hestia asked, "How was working for Prince Perseus today?"

He quickly ate up a couple of bites of soup before answering, "Not as bad as I thought originally. He has more respect for me since he found out that I can wield a sword as well as he can."

Hestia smiled. "You just have to get use to it, Nico. You might find that you actually like working for him."

Nico snorted. "When he's not being a prat."

"Hush, and eat your food."

* * *

_***M Rated Scene***_

Nico rose early the next morning. Last night he'd taken Percy's armor back to the tent after he had finished cleaning it. Now he had to go back to that tent, get the armor, and take it to the Prince. He dressed quickly and headed towards his destination.

Nico bit his lip as he walked into the tent; he had an uneasy feeling. He glanced around him as he made his way to Percy's armor when a noise stopped him. It sounded like a snake. He warily followed the sound and stopped before a shield with snakes. Their eyes glowed red. One suddenly blinked at him which made him take a step back in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" demanded as his eyes darted to the left and saw the knight, Gabriel, stroll inside and stop in front of him.

"I was gathering the armor for my master," Nico spoke firmly although the uneasiness rose in his chest.

Gabriel grabbed Nico's arm in a death grip. "I don't think I believe you. My shield is nowhere near the Prince's armor."

"Let go of me." Nico narrowed his eyes as he shoved away his fear.

Gabe only intensified his grip. "You're only a serving boy; what power do you have?"

Nico had no response, which only served to make Gabe grin. "It's time you learned your place, servant."

Gabe slammed Nico against the wall as he pinned him there, making Nico wince. Suddenly he grabbed Nico's dick. Nico's eyes widened as he tried to escape from the hold unsuccessful.

Nico's voice shook as he ordered the Knight, "Let me go." The answer was a swift punch to the stomach, and Nico let a tiny cry of pain. The knight continued to feel up Nico's dick and squeezing with too much pressure before moving to his ass. Nico clenched his eyes shut, shaking from head to foot. Then Gabe punched his side, catching Nico unaware. He cried out loudly and started to fight more desperately, even more as he felt his trousers trying to be jerked down. The Knight grew fed up from all the movement and delivered five more blows to his stomach before they heard someone walking close by.

**_*M Rated Scene* over_**

"You're lucky this time, boy. Next time, you won't be," Gabe whispered in Nico's ear, shoved him to the floor, and strode away.

Nico expected Percy to find him on the floor, although he had no idea how he was going to explain what had just occurred. He didn't want to think about it, much less talk. Surprisingly it was Piper who rushed to his side.

"What happened, Nico?" she asked, helping him up.

Nico shook his head, glancing around the room, still shaking. Piper knew that she wasn't going to get any answers from Nico so she dropped the subject. "Let's get you to Hestia's. I'll take Percy his armor. Don't even try to argue; you're in no shape to be running around doing whatever the prince decides to have you do. You need rest, and I'm sure Hestia will agree."

Nico still wanted to argue, but he didn't feel like he had the strength. He swallowed his pride and let Piper lead him to Hestia.

* * *

Percy was pacing back and forth in his room, muttering to himself. His head shot up when he heard the knock on his door.

"Enter," he called out, expecting Nico finally. To his surprise, it was Piper who walked in with his armor instead of Nico.

"Where's Nico?" Percy demanded bluntly.

Piper was caught off guard by Percy's question; she wasn't sure how to tell the prince about the state she had found Nico in. It felt much too soon, so she chooses her words carefully. "I found Nico injured in the tent where we kept the armor."

The only words that Percy paid attention to were, 'Nico' and 'injured'. "What happened to him?"

Piper hesitated for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure, Sire. I found Nico lying on the ground. Though I saw Knight Gabriel leaving the same tent."

Percy clenched his teeth. Though he remembered the uneasiness Nico had spoken about the same knight, he pushed the thought aside. Why was he so concerned about his servant? He had never been before. While he was lost in his thoughts, Piper helped him into his armor for the tournament.

Nico woke to a killer headache and rubbed his temples before his memory came back to him, and he clenched his eyes shut. Letting out a shaky breath, Nico got out of bed. He glanced around, confused, until he realized he was in his room. Suddenly he remembered the tournament. When he opened the door, he saw a knight he had glimpsed at yesterday's tournament.

"What happened to him, Hestia?" he asked, walking over.

Hestia peeked up from her patient briefly. "I'm not quite sure. I found two punctures in his neck that look like a snake bite, but I've never encountered this type of snake in Camelot before."

He remembered the shield with the snakes, although he winced at the memories that came after. "I remember one of the snakes in Gabriel's shield blinked at me."

Hestia thought for a moment. "I don't recommend doing anything, Nico. You're just a servant, so you can't just go blame a knight. As you well know."

Nico clenched his teeth; he hated being reminded that he was just a servant. "I know." With that, he left the room.

Nico peered around the corner in the palace and, when he caught sight of Gabe, he almost recoiled before he breathed deeply and stood his ground. Carefully he followed the Knight until he reached his room. Nico peeked inside and watched Gabriel speak to his shield, almost jumping when he saw three snakes appear out of the shield. The Knight gave each head a mouse, and the snakes ate them right up. Turning around as silently as possible, he tried to hurry without attracting any attention. Unfortunately, he wasn't silent enough and realized Gabe had come after him. Terrified, he hid in a corridor until Gabe had passed. His one mistake was sighing in relief after Gabe had walked a few paces past. The knight had heard the slight noise and turned back to Nico's hiding place.

"Didn't think I forgot about you, did you servant?"

**_*M Rated Scene* _**

The words made Nico's veins freeze like ice and gave the knight the opportunity to shove him against the stone wall. Ripping a piece of Nico's tunic off his body as he bound the servant's hands behind him. "You never did allow me to finish with you," Gabe's eyes shone with hunger.

The crazed look would have made Nico take a step back if it were possible. The younger boy attempted to struggle out the harsh grip with what little leverage he had before a hand pummeled into his ribs. A cry was ripped out of his throat at the harsh hit. "Just because you're the Prince's servant doesn't make you untouchable." To prove his point did Gabe's other hand grasp Nico in a vice grip at his most sensitive body part.

Nico had to clench his eyelids shut to drive away the pain. It was Nico's lack of attention that gave the knight the opportunity to flip the boy so he faced the wall. And the hand that gripped Nico pulled the boy's trousers down to his ankles. The nip cold air swept the halls that focused Nico's attention to the turn of events. Ignoring the warning from the last time the servant had tried to struggle as his efforts doubled to get away. He wasn't blind to know the intentions that Gabe wanted with him as terror ran through his very core.

Gabe didn't hesitate as his hand grasped Nico again with his nails driving into the sensitive skin.

The pain drove through Nico like a dagger as a scream almost left his throat. The fight in Nico almost left his body as his one desire was for someone to walk by and sentence the knight to the Pyre. There were only a few crimes that warranted such a punishment. Nico's thoughts were interrupted as two crude fingers were shoved into his rectum. There wasn't a way to prevent the piercing scream that was torn from Nico's throat.

Gabe suddenly looked nervous as the sound was likely to attract attention for the entire castle. Blood had covered his fingers as his grip slackened as Nico fell to the ground in a heap. Unlike the last time he tortured the poor boy, nobody would came to his rescue where he was so isolated. Without a sound did Gabe leave the boy in the corridor to be found.

Nico shivered as his form rolled into a ball to help ride out the pain his body was suffering. He had no strength pull his trousers back up as a trickle of blood ran out of him. Nico knew he couldn't face the knight in another encounter. Tears had begun to spill from his dark eyes as the situation began to dawn on the young warlock. Nico was so out of it that he never heard his name shouted from the lips of the crowned prince as his body slumped and let darkness flow over him.

"What happened to you?" Prince Perseus whispered as he crouched down beside his manservant. He knew his father would never had approved him risking his royal clothes with dirt. Percy was slightly hesitant to touch Nico as he remembered the scream that had him running down the corridor. A cold look flashed through his sea-green irises as Percy grasped Nico's trousers to pull them up his hips. Percy pulled a silver dagger with a blood red hilt that was decorated with priceless jewels and sliced through Nico's bounds, his patience ran out to untie them by hand.

**_*M Rated Scene* Over_**

"I'll make whoever did this pay. I promise Nico." Percy vowed as he took the young boy in his arms. Something that would have made the older male blush if the circumstance weren't so dire and made his way back to Hestia's lab.

* * *

Hestia almost questioned the person walking through her chambers, assuming it to be her nephew. Her lips became tight as she saw the figure in the Prince's arms. It wouldn't be until her nephew walked to the main table that she questioned him. "What did you find out?" Hestia asked, without looking up.

"You're not going to believe it, but I saw snakes come out of his shield, and Gabriel fed them," Nico replied as his figured tensed as he spoke the knight's name.

Hestia pondered his information for a moment. "Even if you are the Prince's manservant, Poseidon will not listen without proof. Which there won't be since the poison in his neck was too venomous for me to heal. You might have had a chance if he survived."

"Then there's no way Gabriel can be accused. I'll just have to convince Percy that Gabriel is not to be trusted," Nico muttered, defeated.

After the tournament was finished for the day, Nico sought out Percy. The Prince didn't know what to say at first before he decided to do a training session with horses.

"Hey, Nico?" Percy said slowly, watching his servant carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Nico said with a shrug as he carried a saddle to the Prince's horse. "Been better."

Percy started on his armor with a smile. "Good. For a second, I thought Gabe had done something to you!"

There was a thump as the words left his mouth, making him spin around. Nico had dropped the saddle, his face grew paler with every second. He scrambled to pick up the saddle, but Percy instantly was at his side, picking up the saddle himself and putting it off to the side, before he knelt by his trembling servant.

"Nico?" Percy asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Nico didn't answer; he was trembling as he pushed his shirt down that started to rise to cover... Percy's eyebrows shot up, his ocean blue eyes widening. It all made sense; Nico found on the floor, his trousers, being so jumpy around him, the bruises on his stomach, and Gabe leaving the tent. Then, as if a switch flipped in his head, he was filled with anger. A rage so powerful it was ready to overpower his self-control.

"Nico di Angelo," Percy said icily, the venom in his voice making Nico snap his head to look at Percy, the usual glare replaced by surprise. "Did Gabe touch you?"

Nico's eyes darted to the side, avoiding Percy's. "He-he didn't." But the hesitation and quiver in Nico's voice told a different story. Even if that didn't give the boy's lie away, the fear and tears in the boy's eyes held the truth.

Percy stood up slowly, putting on the rest of his armor in silence, his rage ready to boil over at a second's notice. Nico knew the stupid twat was going to try something; there was no doubt about that. But if he did... An image of the snakes in the shield striking Percy down came to mind, and Nico couldn't let that happen. He stood shakily and stumbled off to Hestia's laboratory the first moment he could.

When Percy was alone, he hissed out a simple oath. "He will pay."

Nico was back in his room, thinking. He needed a way to expose Gabriel, and now Percy knew what happened. He knew the Prince wasn't mad at him, but it didn't help him any.

Hestia's book might be able to help though. He took it out of its hiding place and glanced through it until he came upon a familiar spell. He traced his fingers, remembering. This was a spell he had seen being back home. His Father had said this exact spell, which had transformed one of his home's many statues to life.

Before long, he found an abandoned statue that he carried back to his room to test the spell.

"Bebiede þe arisan cwicum," he chanted and when he opened his eyes, he saw a black lab barking at him and wagging its tail. He looked back at the spell and muttered the counter curse. The dog immediately went still as it slowly hardened back to stone. Nico rubbed his eyes before he promptly fell over onto his bed and passed out from exhaustion with a smile on his face.

He was going to save Percy.

* * *

The next morning, Nico shook himself awake late. The tournament had already started. He hurried to the tournament arena, where Percy was in the middle of fighting Gabriel.

Quickly glancing around to make sure that nobody was paying attention to him, he deemed it safe to cast the spell since everyone was focused on the fight. Nico took a deep breath and muttered the words. The snakes came out of the shield and hissed angrily at Percy. Gabe stumbled back in surprise. Nico didn't pay attention to King Poseidon's outburst about magic; he was focused on the continuing fight between Gabe and Percy.

Percy's eyes were burning with a rage of fire as he fought Gabriel. He blocked every blows from the knight. Though he jumped back when the snakes lunged at him, with one sweep of his sword, he cut off their heads. Percy almost lost his grip on his sword but kept a firm hold and performed the same trick Nico had done to him the other day.

Gabriel fell to the ground with a thud before Percy leaned over him and growled, "This is for what you did to Nico." His sword went straight through Gabe's chest as he breathed his last. Cheering erupted from the stands as Percy raised his sword in victory and locked eyes with Nico who simply nodded his head. Percy smiled.

Nico went with Hestia to the feast congratulating the Prince on his victory, though Hestia had left him and gone somewhere into the crowd.

Percy walked up to Nico and laid a hand on his shoulder. Nico jumped a little and looked up at the Prince.

"Yes, Sire?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You're being formal?"

Nico chuckled, "We are in public after all." Growing serious did Nico continue, "I wanted to thank you."

Percy rolled his eyes. "No need. Though I do have some chores that need done. My room needs to be cleaned; armor, to be repaired; and clothes, washed."

"Prat," Nico complained with a smile.


	3. A Hero, Who Am I Really?

AN: Note that I'm not going to doing every individual episode, only those that I deem important for this story. And the chapter won't always be one that episode like I did for chapter one and two. So it may be short for the episode, but not the chapter entirely. But there are two episodes in here.

This is now the beta'd after since I posted the original on my birthday which was the 14th of Dec. And so here is the newly beta'd version of this chapter. I was told there's a good possibility of getting my beta'd version on last Wednesday, alas I didn't get it till yesterday. Two days won't hurt anyone. Though at least you got to read it last Sunday and now that I had caught the flu make take me a bit longer to get chapter four, which I will get there eventually.

Enjoy! :)

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

Perseus Jackson - Arthur

Nico di Angelo - Merlin

Piper McLean - Guinevere

Annabeth Chase - Morgana

Poseidon - Uther

Hestia - Gaius

Nimueh(She's very briefly mention)

Jason - Lancelot

* * *

Hero's Sacrifice

Nico hurried through the crowded halls. He had overheard one of King Bayard's servants mutter about a poisoned goblet meant for the Prince of Camelot. So if that goblet reached Percy, then there was not going to be a future king anymore. He ducked and weaved, getting closer and closer to the servant, but a sudden buzz hit his ears.

_Don't do it..._ a deep, gruff voice growled in his head. _You know what will happen. Do you want to risk that?_

Nico ignored the voice. He knew that if he didn't stop the servant, then this was going to be on him. He would stop it. No matter the cost.

The servant girl handed the cup over to Prince Percy and watched intently.

"No!" Nico shouted which made Percy slacken his grip and almost drop the silver goblet. He walked over and stood in front of Percy.

The King of Camelot narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this? Perseus, control your servant. "

Percy sighed slightly. "What is wrong with you? You are in middle of the Royal Court!"

"Sire, that goblet is poisoned. You can't drink it!" Nico whispered, but King heard Nico. "Poisoned? How dare you make such allegations in my court!

"Because I-" Nico faltered a second. "I- I just know!"

"You just know," Poseidon sneered. Then he raised his voice for everyone to hear. "Then why don't you who claim that this cup is poisoned prove your point?" He glared down at Nico, his stormy gray eyes clashing like an ocean storm. "Drink it, and we will see if you are right."

Nico paused. He looked between the prince and the cup, a little uncertain. What if he was wrong? What if... No. He trusted his ears. And if this was the only way to prove that the goblet was poisoned and save Percy's life, then so be it.

"Fine," Nico hissed, taking the goblet from Percy with determination. Raising the glass, he nodded to the King. "May my point be proven to you with ease." And he drank all the liquid in one breath.

The wine burned down his throat, the alcohol and poison searing everything on its way down. Pain erupted all over his body, his head splitting in two. Screaming, he fell to the ground. The King rose to his feet as his Aunt ran to his side.

Percy leapt over the table and dropped to his knees, scooping up his servant in his arms. "Nico! Nico!"

Black spots appeared in Nico's vision, and then he lost consciousness.

Percy carried his servant to Hestia's lab, while she trailed behind. If anyone could save Nico, she could.

After he laid the boy tenderly on the cot, Hestia immediately went to work. She muttered to herself, closely inspecting her nephew and the silver goblet that was handed to her.

Hestia's face became grave. "Oh, dear. Not good; not good at all."

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Percy asked frantically.

"Nico has definitely been poisoned. Luckily there is an antidote. However a part of the antidote is only found in one place."

"Where is that?"

"There are caves deep underground in the Forest of Baloch. Few survive the venomous creatures that guard the place. Their venom has no cure. But if Nico doesn't get the antidote, he will die."

Percy's expression hardened. He didn't know what it was about this boy, but he knew he had to save him. "I leave immediately."

Hestia didn't protest, although she wanted to. The Prince was just as stubborn as her nephew. Once he made up his mind, there was no stopping him. She pulled out a book and showed him a picture of the plant she required.

"I only need the leaves of the Mortaeus flower. But bring it all if you can."

Percy nodded and made his way out. No one stopped him reaching the stables, grabbing his horse, and racing out the kingdom.

Percy eased his horse to a trot when he reached the forest. He dismounted when he saw a woman in rags that looked familiar. Ignoring the thought, he asked the woman about the Mortaeus flower. She agreed to lead him to the flower in exchange for escorting her out of the forest.

Percy warily followed the woman to a cave and through a tunnel. He didn't completely trust her; there was something off about the woman.

Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head, _Percy... it's a trap._ It almost stopped him dead in his tracks for it almost sounded like Nico. But he was on his deathbed back in Camelot. He brushed the thought aside; it was only his imagination.

It didn't take too long for Percy to realize he shouldn't have lowered his guard even in the slightest. The woman turned out to be a sorceress who was trying to kill him. He jumped across a cavern and barely grabbed onto a ledge. The sorceress left him to die in the dark. He heard several things begin to crawl up the wall and he tried to reach the flower that was hanging just a little way away. Percy almost lost his on the wall when a glowing blue orb suddenly appeared before him. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to get the flower and managed to grab hold. He gently put it away for journey back to Camelot.

The orb displayed his path as he climbed up and out. It disappeared at the exit.

"Good riddance," he muttered. Then he found his horse and galloped back to his kingdom in hopes that Nico's condition hadn't gotten any worse.

The knights were under orders to arrest the prince as soon as Poseidon had found out that his son had left. Percy had come to him earlier to tell him he was going to save his servant and had directly disobeyed him after he had forbidden Percy to leave. The King huffed in aggravation as he paced around the empty throne room, waiting for his son to return.

Percy arrived at the kingdom and took an alternative route since he didn't want to be caught before he got the flower to Hestia. He was almost caught three times before he reached Hestia's lab.

"I've got it, Hestia," Percy announced, walking through the door, and his eyes went straight to Nico who was still lying on the cot. His skin was paler than he'd ever seen and he almost looked... dare he say it… dead. His hand shook as he retrieved the flower from his pocket and handed it to the healer. He didn't notice that Piper was there before she excused herself to check up on Lady Annabeth.

"Prince Perseus." Hestia's wavering voice shook Percy out of his roaming thoughts. "Your father is looking for you. I'm preparing the potion for Nico as quick as I can, but I don't wish you to be in more trouble than you are."

Percy nodded as he took another glance at Nico but stayed put. He'd deal with his father after he knew for sure that Nico was healing. He didn't notice Hestia whispering in a hushed tone while holding a wooden bowl. Hestia grinned with satisfaction and told the Prince to hold her nephew's nose as she poured the antidote down Nico's throat.

Nico laid still for a moment before his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, looking in all directions wildly until he fell out of the cot. And then he passed out.

Percy lifted Nico back into the cot. "What just happened?"

"He must have thought he was still dreaming. His fever should be broken so hopefully he will be aware next time he awakens. He'll be asleep for a while, Sire," Hestia responded as she felt Nico's forehead. She smirked slyly as she watched the Prince stare down at Nico. She'd known Percy all his life and she knew he was beginning to feel affection towards her nephew. It wasn't too long later that Percy finally left and she was alone until Piper returned.

Piper sat by the bed, her eyes slowly drifting shut as she patted her friend's forehead with a damp cloth. She had just returned from checking on Lady Annabeth and she was worried about Nico, even if the alchemist had said that his fever was broken and he was going to be okay. She couldn't shake the fear that something was going to go wrong, that something bad was going to happen, and that Nico would die because of it. It was an unfounded fear, and she knew she was being overly paranoid, but the fear was difficult to shake.

Her thoughts dashed from her mind when she heard a small moan from her patient, his eyes fluttering open ever so slightly before focusing on her.

"Where...?" Nico started to say, already trying to lift himself up.

"Nico!" Piper cried, hugging him closely and kissing him in a flurry of joy and relief. Nico froze, his weakness from the fever not allowing him to pull away and the suddenness of it all making his mind go blank. By the time she pulled away, she was scowling at him. "You idiotic, pigheaded, downright annoying, selfless hero!" she scolded. "You shouldn't have done that! You almost died!"

"Uh... Huh..." Nico said slowly. "I kind of feel like it."

Guards escorted Percy into the dungeon and locked him in a cell. His father waited until the guards had left before he started to lecture Percy, "You disobeyed me. I gave you a direct order!"

Percy's anger ignited. "Of course I did. I was not going to let Nico die. Not after he sacrificed his life to save mine. He did what a prince would; he was willing to sacrifice his life to save mine. I couldn't have let him die knowing that I had the power to do something about it."

"That boy is only a servant. You are a Prince. His life is not worth yours."

"Servant or not, that's the second time he's saved my life. Don't you think he deserves clemency? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Poseidon pondered his son's words briefly. "It doesn't matter. You disobeyed. You'll be released in a week." The King left.

Percy sighed in aggravation. "You had better not die on me, Nico."

Once the week passed, Percy stopped by to see how Nico was doing.

He walked into Hestia's apartment and heard Nico call out from his room, "Aunt Hestia, where did you put that letter I wrote?"

Hestia was hovering over the table and reading a book. "It's in here, Nico."

Nico walked out of his room wrapped in a blanket and realized someone else was in the room. "Percy! What are you doing here?"

Percy rolled his eyes before answering, "I came to check up on you. And I thought you said Hestia was a family friend!"

"Oh, he's a family friend all right," the woman said with a chuckle. "And he's my cute little nephew."

"Aunt Hestia!" Nico wailed, embarrassed.

Percy tried not to laugh. "So, you lied the first time we met?"

"You almost ran me over! I wasn't going to trust you with who I was," Nico grumbled. He picked up the bowl Hestia had started on, mixing the herbs carefully, and avoided meeting the Prince's eyes. "Could have been lying and trying to get me to lower my guard."

"Oh, you!" Hestia giggled, patting Nico shoulder. "Trust me, Percy, Nico was just being shy."

"Was not!" Nico shot back, a little too quickly.

This made the old woman laugh. "Whatever you say, Nico."

"I hate you so much." Sitting down the bowl of herbs, Nico asked again, "So where did you put the letter I wrote this morning?"

Hestia picked up the bowl of herbs that Nico had abandoned. "It's on the table where you left it earlier."

"Letter? To who?" Percy asked.

"None of your concern," Nico snapped. Percy raised an eyebrow. "It's personal," Nico grumbled and stumbled over to the table and grabbed his letter before almost falling. "Guess I'm not completely better. I'll see you in the morning." With that Nico left to his room.

"Don't worry about him; he'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning. He's just upset that Piper kissed him and he really couldn't do anything about it."

Percy suddenly felt annoyed. "What? Why?"

"He only wants to be friends with her."

"Why did he kiss Piper!?" Percy shouted in disbelief.

Nico's door swung open to reveal Nico propping himself up with one arm onto the frame as he growled, "Don't you dare say another word to him, Aunt Hestia! Percy, just leave before you become any more of a nosy prat. And don't accuse me of something you don't understand." Nico glared coldly at the two before him, anger flashing in his dark eyes. "I'll see you both in the morning."

As the door slammed shut behind the angry servant, Percy ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was all getting stupid. What did Nico even see in Piper anyway? Sure they were both servants, and he had no reason to be angry, but the fact that Nico would ever kiss her sent Percy's anger on overdrive. And the nerve of him to walk out? What did he have to be angry about?

"The nerve of him," Percy growled, taking a step towards the door to follow after his servant.

"Wait." Percy stopped, feeling the healer's hand on his shoulder. The hand was warm, but the grip was cold and stern.

"Young man," Hestia said sternly, dragging him away from the door towards a few chairs. "You are turning a lizard into a dragon. Calm down."

"How am I?" Percy snapped, shoving her hand off his arm and sitting down. "What do you know? You have no idea how I'm feeling!"

Hestia smiled kindly, a hint of teasing in her lips but a stern look in her eyes. "On the contrary, you are jealous of Nico and Piper's kiss. You're angry, and you don't understand what is going on."

Percy stared at her. "How do you know that?" he asked after a slight pause.

She placed a hands on his shoulder, ruffled his hair just a bit, and chuckled, "It's time you stopped rushing into battle and used that thick head instead, Prince Jackson. You might actually learn something that way."

"Like what?" Percy's hands were clutching the edge of the chair. "What good would that do me?"

"You would have known that Nico was mad because you falsely accused him."

"I didn't accuse him of anything," Percy burst.

"You said he kissed Piper. If you had actually listened, you would have known that she kissed him, not the other way around. That is the main reason he is angry and you just fueled it," Hestia explained.

Percy's fingers twitched. Hestia was right, he decided; he had just assumed. No wonder Nico had gotten so upset.

* * *

An Old Friend

Nico put a hand to his forehead to sooth the headache that had formed from listening to the Prince rant on and on. He just needed a moment to find some peace and quiet. He walked around to stall for time. Once he returned, he knew Percy would yell about his disappearance. So he enjoyed the moment while he still could.

Lost in his thoughts, Nico was caught off guard when someone knocked into him and he tumbled to the ground and almost landed on the sword attached to his side. Immediately his hand flew to the hilt of his sword. His eyes almost bugged out of his eyes when he saw who it was.

A knight wearing familiar armor had his jaw wide open as he stared at Nico in disbelief.

"Oh great, here it comes," Nico muttered to himself as he stood back onto his feet.

With no hesitation was he almost knocked back to the ground, pinned by the knight in a crushing hug. The suddenness almost made him jerk away, but he refrained from doing so.

"Prince Niccolo! Where have you been? Why are you here? King Hades has been trying to contact you for months!"

Nico pushed on Jason's arms to get him to release him. "Jason! First, you need to shut up. Second, I told you to never call me by my real name. Third, I already informed you on why I departed. I came to Camelot because my Aunt Hestia lives here. Fourth, I sent a letter to Father a few weeks back. I've informed him in the contents all that has occurred since I left with Mother. Now you answer me this, Jase. Why are you in Camelot?"

Jason's mouth snapped shut from Nico's first comment. "After you left, I tried searching for you, and after that, I realized the King must have sent you away and I decided to attempt to join the Knights of Camelot."

Nico pondered the knight's words. "Well you should fit in just fine, like you did back home." He grinned and added, "Especially because of who trained you."

"You haven't changed a bit, Nico," Jason chuckled. "And what makes you so certain? I know I'm already a knight, but that was of your kingdom. I'm positive it's different in Camelot."

"Prince Perseus is in charge of the knights here. I've fought against him; you should last longer against him than most," Nico informed his friend.

Jason laughed. "You actually know the Prince! How much damage did you do to him when you sparred? Besides you always despised the royals that visited us. What did you do this time?"

Nico huffed. "I didn't do anything to him. I had no choice but to get along with him. "

Jason rolled his eyes, clearly disbelieving.

"Fine, I saved his life," Nico grumbled.

"Only you would say that like it's a burden," Jason chuckled. "There's more to it, isn't there, Nico?"

Nico sighed. "Do you remember Kilgharrah?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"There's supposedly a prophecy about me and Arthur. Father always hinted that something big was written about me. I'm apparently supposed to guide him to when he becomes the _Once and Future Kin_g and return magic back to our realm."

Jason's eyes widened. "You never have it easy, do you?"

Nico smirked. "What gave you the first clue?"

"The first moment I met your sorry arse," Jason replied sarcastically.

"Also whose arse saved yours on multiple occasions?" Nico retorted.

"Whatever, Nico. Now, show me Camelot."

Nico's gazed turned into a glare. "Do not be surprised how I'm treated in this city. This is not Algarthia. Do not give away your heritage for it can be used against you, and your royal blood makes no difference. We have always been allies of Camelot, so remember your oath."

"Yes, sire." Jason did a slight bow.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Knock off the 'sire' crap. They do not realize who I am and I intend to keep it that way until Father says otherwise. Understood?"

"Of course, si- Nico," Jason corrected himself.

"Better. Now let's go see Hestia before you meet up with the royal prat," Nico announced in a cheerful tone.

Jason placed a hand on Nico's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Only you could call the Prince a prat and get away with it."

Nico and Jason strolled into the room, coming to a stop before the healer who was swooped over a wooden table.

Without looking up, she said, "The Prince has been looking all over for you, Nico. You better prepare yourself for when he catches you."

"That can wait for later and besides Percy will survive," Nico brushed off his aunt's comment.

"Are you so sure, young man? You know how that man can be." Hestia finally stood up and her next comment disappeared when she saw the knight. "Jason? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in a long time."

Jason grinned and hugged the healer. "It's quite a while, Hestia. But I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, although I prefer my kingdom. I'm not going to let Nico out of my sight for a while."

Hestia laughed. "I imagine so. Though he can be quite troublesome at times."

"I know better than most how he can be." Jason ruffled Nico's hair. Nico slapped his hand away and scowled. Jason continued, "I spoke with his father and he wanted me to find his son and he hoped that Nico was in Camelot since you live here. He wanted confirmation of Nico's whereabouts because the King is journeying to Camelot and wishes to see him."

Nico took a step back. "What? Are you serious, Jason? Dad is coming here?"

The knight simply nodded.

Nico let out a bright grin at the prospect of seeing his father. It had been almost a year since he'd left his kingdom and family.

The grin on Nico's face had not faded overnight. The Prince of Camelot noticed Nico's great mood straight off.

"What has you in such high spirits?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"I just received some good news. Which one of which includes you."

Percy rolled his eyes. "And what is this supposedly good news?"

"I ran into a Knight of Algarthia, and he wishes to join the Knights of Camelot," Nico said with a smirk. He had a good idea of what Percy's reaction would be.

Percy stopped suddenly in his tracks before turning on his servant and shouting, "What?"

"Percy, close your mouth; you're gonna get a fly caught in your throat," Nico said immediately.

Percy shot a glare at his servant. "What is his name, and supposedly where is this knight?"

"His name is Jason Grace and he's staying at Hestia's at the moment," Nico said, kind of shocked by Percy's enthusiasm.

Percy thought for a moment. "I've heard of Jason Grace before. Inform him to meet me at the training grounds. And if he's as good as people say, there is a strong likelihood that he'll become a Knight of Camelot. I've heard he's almost as good as Prince Niccolo of Algarthia, although it is curious why the Head Knight of Algarthia would want to become a Knight of Camelot."

Nico clenched his teeth, and his eyes narrowed. Percy just had to remind him of his kingdom. Though he really couldn't blame him, since Percy had no idea who he it was still a blow to the heart.

"So that's what made you so happy today?" Percy asked. "You're usually grumpy and insulting me."

"I was also informed that my father is coming to visit me. I haven't seen him in almost a year," Nico replied, his homesickness fading.

Percy glanced over his servant before he clapped him on his shoulder. "That's good news, Nico. But, I have some training to do, so send a message for Jason to meet me there in an hour."

Percy was studying Jason for a while after they finished their spar before he finally said, "You have a lot of skill, Jason. You're about as good as Nico."

Nico smirked. "You jus-"

"No, I didn't," Percy interrupted. "That was just a mere observation. You're not getting a compliment, di Angelo."

"Whatever you say, Percy."

Jason had a half smile on his face as he watched Nico and Percy argue. It was amusing. "If you two are done with your flirting, do I get to know when to train with you next?"

Percy's cheeks tinted pink, although Nico didn't notice since he was trying to keep himself from yelling at Jason. Not that his own bright red face said anything about his thoughts on the matter. Percy coughed and told Jason, "You will meet me here tomorrow morning and start your assessment as a Knight of Camelot. You both may go."

"What was that comment about, Jason?" Nico demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Even a blind man could see it."

"See what?" Nico scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"The way the Prince of Camelot acts around you," Jason elaborated.

"We always act like that."

"Well…" Jason smirked. "It looks like the Prince has a so called crush on you."

Nico's cheeks heated at his knight's words. "Don't be too sure about that; he's just an arrogant prat."

"You didn't deny if you liked him or not!" Jason sang.

Ignoring Jason's comment, they walked into Hestia's lab, and Nico's eye caught a letter that was sitting on the table. With Jason following did Nico open the letter and read its contents quickly.

_Nico,_

_I planned to travel up to Camelot since I haven't seen you in a year and I have important matter to discuss with you. Unfortunately, I cannot leave at the moment and therefore require your presence here._

_Your Father._

Nico stared at the letter in disbelief that he would be able to head back home, even though it was only for a short while. Nico looked at Jason, who was smiling. "You knew, didn't you?" he accused.

Jason didn't stop smiling. "Yes, Sire."

"Stop with the royal crap already," Nico admonished. "I'll send Father a letter. I cannot leave right away. Too much is happening right now."

"He'll understand, Nico. He always does," Jason comforted.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Nico muttered, grabbing a quill, ink, and paper. He wrote quickly.

_Father,_

_I regret to inform you that I must postpone the trip for a month or two. It's not safe to travel with all that's happening here. I will make the journey as soon as possible._

_Niccolo_

Nico breathed deeply before asking Jason, "You have your raven, right?"

"Of course. Did you leave yours behind?"

"I could not bring him along. Such would be catch as an immediate sign that an Algarthian Royal or Knight was here. I couldn't afford to reveal myself."

Jason nodded. "I'll deliver it for you." He took Nico's letter, went to the open window, and summoned his raven. It flew down from the skies moments later and perched on the window sill. "Deliver this to King Hades of Algarthia, from his son, Prince Niccolo of Algarthia."

Nico clasped his hand on Jason's shoulder a few days later. "I told you that you'd become a Knight of Camelot. You were a Knight of Algarthia after all."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, because being a Knight of Algarthia is such an amazing feat."

"Well it should be," Percy's voice rang from behind them. "Means you have skill. We hear all the time about the Algarthian Prince and his Knights. It's honorable that Camelot has a former Algarthian Knight."

"I did learn from the best," Jason agreed.

"The Prince of Algarthia, no doubt," Percy guessed. Nico smirked slightly behind Jason and Percy's back.

"Prince Niccolo easily beat me every time we fought," Jason admitted with a shrug.

Percy nodded thoughtfully. "I shall have to meet this Prince soon. Now, I expect to see you tomorrow at noon for training, Jason."


	4. Is This Really a Phase?

AN: Note that I'm not going to doing every individual episode, only those that I deem important for this story. And the chapter won't always be one that episode like I did for chapter one and two. So it may be short for the episode, but not the chapter entirely. Just one episode in this one.

Enjoy! :)

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

Perseus Jackson - Arthur

Nico di Angelo - Merlin

Piper McLean - Guinevere

Annabeth Chase - Morgana

Poseidon - Uther

Hestia - Gaius

Hazel

Frank

Jason - Lancelot

* * *

**Is This Really a Phase?**

Nico was walking through the grounds with Jason at his side. For since Jason had become a knight of Camelot, he'd been training majority with Prince Perseus and the other knights. So he was tagging along since Nico had to report to the prince's chambers. Earlier they had gotten back from a hunt and saved a girl that Nico had taken a immediate dislike to, besides the fact that he didn't even know her.

"About time Nico, Jason you may go. Training will be later today," Percy commented as Nico and Jason walked into Percy's room. Jason turned and went through the door to find Camelot's fellow knights.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to ready for the King's meeting this evening?"

"I'm meeting with Sophia," Percy said as if that explained everything.

Nico's eyes hardened, "You're what?!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm riding out with Sophia."

Nico was staring in shock at Percy for a moment before he felt his anger rising, for some reason he didn't know. "And you think I'm just going to make up an excuse so you can do this," Nico's tone was dead cold.

"Why else would I be telling you this?"

"Then don't expect me to lie, because I won't. Not to the King and you have more important responsibilities than to be with some girl we happened to rescue on the hunt this morning."

"How would you know my responsibities, Nico. You aren't a prince," Percy snapped back at his servant.

"I think I have a good picture. Afterall you are the heir to the throne, so it's perfectly logical that you're trying to slack off on your duties!" Nico retorted as his anger burst as his resolve hardened.

"So you're not going to help me out with this?"

"Of course not and if you get a lecture from your father because of your actions or whatever he does. Then it's a well deserved lesson you'll remember." Nico's fists were clenched before he stormed out of the chambers.

Too furious to see where he was going, he knocked down his fellow knight.

"No need for violence Nico," Jason commented. "Oh your pissed. What happened?"

"Percy is trying to make me a laughing stock in front of his father so he can spend time with the girl we saved this morning!"

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Sounds to me like you're jealous."

Nico stopped in his tracks, "I'm jealous? How so?"

"For one you're ranting about the prince of Camelot spending time with a girl and that's when your anger ignites. Besides you slacked off your duties before," Jason stated as it were a fact.

"Never to spend time with a girl, though."

"See there you go, you bring the topic back to where the prince is spending time with her. You can't deny the truth, Nico."

"Whatever, and I am not," Nico glared at Jason as the knight walked off.

Imagine Nico's surprise when he knocked down a second person, though it's identity was not known to him.

Nico blinked his eyes repetitively before reaching a hand down to the young woman and man after he stood back up. "My apologies, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

Accepting the hand did they rise, the young woman pursed her lips as she studied the young man that knocked her down. "My name is Hazel and my accomplice is Frank. Though we just arrived momentarily."

"Pleased to meet you both, though you look familiar to me," Nico directed at Hazel.

"I don't see it possible as I live in a Kingdom far away from here."

"As do I, for me I'm just visiting my aunt," Nico stated.

"Hazel, he may be the help Lord Hades has spoken of," Frank whispered urgently.

"Lord Hades?" Nico repeated, his voice tense.

Frank made a sheepish look at Hazel's displeasure expression.

"Follow me, I don't want this conversation be overhead from eavesdroppers," Nico commanded. When they were in a secluded area did Nico continue the conversation, "How do you know Lord Hades?"

"What means of it, is to you!?"

"Seeing as you know of Lord Hades which not many can say, I can admit I am Niccolo. So I can assume you are either family or very close friends. For not just anybody can easily say they spoken to Lord Hades," Nico said calmly.

Hazel's eyes widened before tensing, "I am family to Lord Hades, though that does not explain how the son of Lord Hades is doing in Camelot."

"I've been called to protect the prince here and that Hestia lives in this city."

Hazel nodded her head, "I've read the prophesies so there's no need to explain. I think you'll probably recognize the Kingdom Deltiam."

Nico thought for a moment, "But that's where my-" Nico cut himself off. "You're my half-sister, I thought you died in the attack!" Though Nico usually didn't prefer to be touch, he deemed this was the exception since he thought his half-sister was dead for years as he brought Hazel in for a hug.

Hazel smiled as she moved out of Nico's embrace, "I escaped though just barely, Frank is my bodyguard. I traveled to Algarthia to meet with your father and there was some spell placed on me. So anything I touch is cursed unless I find the cure, except people of course."

"I'll figure out the cure for you, mark my words. Though usually the enchantment is broken after the person who cast it is killed," Nico explained.

"Seems legitimate," Hazel agreed.

"Aunt Hestia has a few spare rooms which you can stay in for however long you plan to be here, so that will be no trouble in setting up," Nico smiled. "Though we have to inform the King of Camelot of your presence."

"Fair enough," Hazel commented.

Being in the courtroom didn't take as long as Nico had thought. Though King Poseidon was informed that her kingdom had been destroyed and only her and Frank escaped and they were family to Lord Hades. Most of the same information that Nico was told, though Poseidon's heir was there. Though he didn't seem to be paying attention to what was happening since his gaze was kept on Nico for the entire occurrence. But the outcome was generous, they'd been offered a place in the palace if they so wished for any friend of Lord Hades was a friend of his.

* * *

"Aunt Hestia, I have someone for you to meet," Nico called out in her lab.

Hestia was carrying an armful of ingredients and almost dropped them at the sight of her long lost niece. Setting them carefully on the clean table did she bring her into a hug. "I'm so happy you're alive, Hazel. Were you the only survivor?"

"No, my mother didn't make it. I wouldn't have either if Frank wasn't there. In the last few years he's discovered secret tunnels through the palace," Hazel elaborated.

"Are those guest rooms still empty, Aunt Hestia?" Nico cut in.

"Of course, the rooms are next to Nico's which I'll set up and you can talk to Nico and catch up while you're at it since you haven't seen each other in such a long time," Hestia smiled.

"Come on, Hazel, Frank. I'll show you a little around Camelot and you may see a glimpse how I interact with Prince Perseus."

"Not sure if I should be worried or not," Hazel smirked as she followed Nico back outside.

"You should be very worried," Nico matched Hazel's expression.

Hazel was more than shocked at the discovery that Nico was a servant to the Prince, more like slave in her book. She decided she liked having Nico as a brother, it was quite amusing to watch the insults traded between them. Though she wasn't too big of a fan for the prince of Camelot, he was much too arrogant for her liking.

"Brother," Hazel whispered, her eyes glittering with worry. "What if father hears of this? Wouldn't he be furious that you have become a slave to the prince?"

Nico laughed a rather dry laugh. "Yeah," he mused. "He would. Though, I must admit, I give him hell every time I see him."

Hazel laughed as they passed the stables where Percy was tending to his prize horse BlackJack at the time. Percy looked up from the stallion's mane to see the strange woman from the courtroom walking with Nico as if they were old friends, and as he watched them pass he could see their hands slowly find each other's and hold them gently. Nico was even smiling and laughing more than usual, though their words were much too low for him to hear.

He was about to yell of Nico to come to him when Nico leaned down as Hazel pulled on his black vest. Percy watched in boiled rage as Hazel kissed his servant- his Nico- seemingly on the lips. And Nico didn't even seem to care! He just smiled kindly and continued walking!

Percy growled as he kept brushing his horse, earning an annoyed snort at the lack of attention from the beast.

* * *

Nico wanted to hit something and bad, the Prince had decided to slack off his duties again. So of course he wouldn't listen to Nico and what he was saying. Which is why he was standing before the King.

"You're my son's servant, so maybe you can inform me where off his presence is," Poseidon asked while standing before his throne.

"I cannot answer your question when I do not know either. I arrived in his chambers after his training session with the knights of Camelot to help him be ready for your meeting. But he was not in sight," Nico spoke without stuttering.

Poseidon pondered Nico's words for a moment, though the thought came to him that the servant spoke like royalty. Which was imposturous to even think about and then again the servant never divulged where he resided before coming here and there was never any need to divulge any such information. "Very well you are dismissed, though you are to report that my son is to report to me when you see him."

Nico bowed in respect to the king before exiting with one thought in his mind, he was so going to throttle that man's neck when he next saw him. As it so happened Percy had just returned on his majestic black horse with Sophia with him when Nico walked out of the Palace and down the steps. Nico's eyes narrowed as the prince dismounted and planted a kiss on her forehead. His fists clenched together at the sight and wanted to run his sword through that girl. Nico almost lost the glare when he finally comprehended what he just thought. There was no way he was jealous because of one girl, it just didn't seem probable. After the girl departed Nico moved and aimed his sword at the Prince.

Percy's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Nico."

"Not once and not twice did you slack off, but three times!" Nico all but shouted. "I am not to be used for your convenience and I told you once that I will not cover for you. Be happy I did not inform you father of your location as he is looking for you. But he knows that you haven't been doing as the heir should. If you should need me, I'll be with Hazel at least she doesn't take advantage of me," Nico took his sword from the Prince's throat and sheathed it before walking off.

Percy blinked a couple times before he finally realized what Nico's words meant and raced off to the throne room though it didn't escape his attention that he would be spending time with Hazel.

* * *

Nico's mood had not improved the slightest throughout the week. Jason had almost met with the blunt of his sword if he hadn't knocked him from his thoughts.

"Why have you been so moody lately, Nico?" Jason asked one day.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jason grinned, "So you really were jealous, never thought you were the type to be jealous."

Before Nico could reply his attention was caught when he saw the prince of Camelot with Sophia at his side walking to the stables. His expression hardened at the sight. Hazel was spending time with Aunt Hestia at the moment so she wasn't with him.

"Definitely jealous," Jason commented.

Not in the mood to deal with his friend, Nico decided to follow them. Something was not right about that girl.

The moment Nico had followed him to the lake he knew his incentive was correct. "Avalon," he muttered. His eyes turned cold as he witnessed Sophia muttering a continuing entrapment spell. It wasn't till he saw her intent as the girl had the prince choking in her grasp.

"This will serve her right," Nico muttered darkly. Whispering a few words under his breath did the girl start to scream in agony. Smirking did Nico continue his spell until she burnt by fire consumed inside her. Nico ran to where Percy was standing before he passed out since Sophia's enchantment no longer held.

"Percy is going to hate this if he finds out," Nico muttered as he got an idea. Changing the position on which he was carrying the prince to a bridal style. "Might as well since Jason keeps saying I'm jealous."

Nico had gotten Percy unto a horse and began riding back as Percy was position in front of him so he didn't fall off. It didn't take too long to get Percy back into his room which he was caught off guard when Hestia and Hazel were standing right behind him.

"I saw you bring him in," she said quietly as she examined him. "He should be up in a few hours, though I would wonder why you carried him like a bride. Mmm?"

Hestia only smiled secretly as her nephew started to stutter. "It's okay to admit you like him, Nico."

Hazel only snickered at the expense of her brother who was standing behind Hestia.

Nico huffed, "I don't admit anything."

"Whatever you say, dear nephew."

"It's okay to admit, dear brother."

Nico ignored her as he turned his eyes back to Percy. Biting his lip as his thoughts ran, he wasn't positively sure what he thought about the Prince of Camelot. True he wasn't as much as a prat now as he was when he first met him. Maybe Jason, Hazel, and Hestia were on to something.

* * *

When Nico returned back to Hestia's lab he was greeted with Hazel's bright smile. "The curse is broken!" So ultimately Nico was caught off guard when his little sister brought him into a tight hug.

Gently patting her back till he was released and tried to get air back into his lungs. "No problem and are you still staying here or leaving?"

"I'm gonna stay for a little while longer," Hazel said brightly. "So I've noticed Percy has been questioning Frank on why you spend so much time with me. He has jealousy written all over him."

Nico had turned a tinge of pink.

Hazel's smirked, "So you like him as well and don't dare deny it. It's good to have jealousy, it entertaining to watch."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Hazel."

"You do realize you had training practice with Percy today, right?" Hazel asked.

"Yes I know and I particularity don't care, I'm spending time with my half-sister which is more important that some stupid training," Nico growled out.

"Well I'm heading to bed since Frank is already asleep, maybe if you're lucky Percy won't stop by tonight."

"Like I'm ever that lucky, night Hazel,"

Not even five minutes went by before Percy strolled inside Hestia's laboratory.

"Can you act even more like a prat?" Nico asked when the door was slammed up.

"What did you just call me?" Percy demanded.

Nico rolled his eyes, "A... Prat... do you need me to spell it out for you."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Need I remind you who I am?"

"A dollop head that has an overachieved ego. You're acting like a spoiled little brat."

"Nico!" Percy shouted, his brown leather boots clicking against the cobblestones that were stuck on the underside of the boots as he rushed quickly to the servant's side. "Where were you, we were to practice sword fighting hours ago!"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "And you think I want to be knocked unconscious because you decide to cheat because I'm can beat your ass?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I don't cheat, you simply suck. But that's not the point! Where were you?"

"Yet you forget the fact I have knocked you flat on the ground on countless occasions. I was simply with Hazel. It's not like I was missing anything important. Now was I, your royal pratiness?"

Percy paused, a sour look crossing his face as anger flashed in his eyes. "What did you just call me?" Percy demanded, taking hold of Nico's arm in a death grip.

Giving him an irritating look, "Well if you wanted me to explain it to you slowly. Here it is. You're a prat and a royal one. Do I need to repeat that so your little brain can understand?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Need I remind you who I am?" He growled, his grip tightening around the muscle. "The only reason your even here is because Hestia got you this job. And don't you think for a second that just because you're starting to go gaga for the damn traveling wretch I'm going to let you forget that you are my servant.

"I may be your servant, prince Perseus," Nico growled. "But I will not be manhandled so if I lose my arm because of losing circulation it's all on you. And you have no right to insult Hazel and if you actually weren't so oblivious you'd see I'm only friends with her. So what, are you jealous or something?" Nico narrowed his eyes as he tried not to wince at the tight hold Percy had of his arm

Percy's face turned a shade of rose petal pink, his eyes widening as he let go of Nico's arm suddenly. "WH-what are you talking about? Me? Jealous? Over you?" He shook his head, backing away as he looked anywhere but Nico. "Um, oh! Is it that late already?! Wow, I must be going, I have a meeting with my father!"

Nico looked at Percy puzzled before glancing down at his arms which now one of them showed a dark purple bruise in the shape of a hand-print on said arm and stared at it shocked after he caught the blush that was apparent on Percy's face.

Percy's eyes widened, surprised by how much force he had given. Without another word, he rushed off; mortified at the bruising he had created and rather confused on why he was even feeling this way at all. Nico was a servant, his servant! Why would he care? He shouldn't! He usually wouldn't! But for some reason, this put him on edge. This was just something that would go away. He thought. Right?

Nico just watched as Percy ran from the room. He was confused. 'Why the blush on Percy's face and the words he was jumbling around. Did he have a crush? On who? And how was he ever going to hide this from his aunt Hestia or Jason or Hazel or even Piper?' But for now the bruise on his arm had just began to ache.


End file.
